


home is wherever I'm with you

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mya nunca pensou que ela deixaria o Vale.





	home is wherever I'm with you

Mya nunca pensou que ela deixaria o Vale.

Claro quando ela era criança as vezes ela sonhava em explorar os sete reinos, ou talvez até ir para Essos. Ela sonhava que seu pai se lembraria da sua existência e a levaria para viver com ele no Porto Real. Mas graças a todas as noticias terríveis que chegavam pelos visitantes vindos de outras partes do reino dos últimos anos esse sonho pareceu se extinguir completamente.

Então quando ela passa pelo portão sangrento daquela vez ela sente uma onda de repreensão, medo e já saudade pelo único lugar que ela conhecia como lar.

Alayne deve ter percebido isso porque ela passa a segurar a mão de Mya um pouco mais forte (sempre Alayne em sua cabeça, ela não havia se acostumado com chamar a outra garota de Sansa e ela não sabia ao certo se algum dia se acostumaria realmente) e disse :

"Você ira amar Winterfell, até mais do que o Vale eu prometo"

Mya não conseguia acreditar nessa afirmação, mas ela sabe que ela ama a garota que a disse. Então ela apenas sorri, continua andando e não olha para trás.


End file.
